


extra credit

by kim47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Study Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't exactly what Allison had in mind when she asked Lydia for help with math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extra credit

**Author's Note:**

> For [hobnailedboots](http://hobnailedboots.livejournal.com)'s prompt at christhemsworth's rare pair fic fest: Lydia/Allison, the one where Allison is failing math and needs a tutor.
> 
> In my head, set vaguely after 1x09, when Allison and Scott had broken up, but there is literally no plot here.

This wasn't exactly what Allison had in mind when she asked Lydia for help with math.

Lydia kisses like a whirlwind, she's enough to get drunk on. She cradles Allison's head in her hands softly, tilting it as she pleases, her tongue flicking along Allison's lips until she opens her mouth.

Allison can't help but compare her to Scott, however much she doesn't want to, and while Scott's kisses were good - soft and tentative for a long time before she could coax something deeper out of him - they can’t possibly compare with Lydia’s. Lydia kisses without hesitation, she doesn’t hold a single thing back. Allison can taste her lipgloss and the coffee she was drinking earlier and she can’t _imagine_ anything better.

The thing with Scott, she thinks, as Lydia pushes her down on her bed, straddling her thighs and staring down at her with a smirk on her face, was that she was always kissing him first. She was always the one leaning in, drawing him out. Taking the lead. Which was fine, most of the time she liked it. but sometimes she just wanted, well, _this_.

She wanted impudence and fire and spontaneity. Everything that Lydia is.

Lydia leans down, her hair brushing the sides of Allison’s face, her hands skimming under Allison's shirt. Her fingers are cold where they trace over her stomach, but her mouth is warm and wet and incredibly distracting on Allison’s neck. 

She sighs a little, contentedly, turning her neck so Lydia can suck on it properly. She can feel Lydia’s smile at that, and then the soft scrape of teeth along her skin has her gasping, and she reaches for Lydia’s head, threading her fingers through her hair, thumbs brushing against her temple. 

When Lydia sits up, Allison follows her unthinkingly, chasing her lips, and Lydia laughs against them. She pushes up Allison’s shirt and pulls it over her head, tossing it over the side of the bed. 

"I really - " she starts, cut off by a moan as Lydia pushes her back down, tugging her bra straps down and licking her left nipple, "did need help with, ah, math.”

Lydia looks up and rolls her eyes.

"Boring," she says, sing-song, reaching up and kissing her, tongue wet and hot in Allison's mouth, and Allison forgets what she was going to say, lost in sucking on Lydia's tongue, fumbling to get her shirt off too. 

"Yeah, okay, this is better," she breathes when they break apart, and then Lydia's hand is sliding down, unzipping her jeans and sliding her hand inside her underwear. Allison tenses, just for a second, then covers Lydia’s hand with her own, pushing it further down. 

"Are you sure?" Lydia says, and Allison can only moan as she slides a finger between her lips, rubbing at the wetness there.

“Y-yes, definitely.”

Lydia continues to massage slowly, occasionally flicking her thumb over Allison’s clit, a slightly smug smile on her face. It’s maddening contact, just this side of _not enough_ , and just as Allison’s about to demand _more, Lydia, please_ , Lydia kisses her again, filthy perfect. 

Allison’s never been this turned on in her life.

“We could do something else?” Lydia breathes, hot against Allison’s ear. “We could talk about...trigonometry?” She slides her fingers down a little further, rubbing her index finger along the entrance to Allison’s cunt. 

“This is good,” Allison says, breathing heavy and hard now, hands clutching at Lydia’s shoulders.

“Algebra?” She slides a finger inside Allison, starts to fuck her slowly, just one finger, thumb massaging her clit. Allison groans.

“This is perfect,” she manages, and she can feel Lydia smirk against her cheek. 

“Calculus?” Lydia asks innocently, and Jesus, that’s another finger, and Allison can’t really make words any more. 

“Nughg,” she says, and Lydia laughs. 

“Just what I wanted to hear,” she says. She pulls her fingers out and moves away, tugging Allisons’s jeans and underwear right off, and then her fingers are back, fucking Allison in earnest, and fuck, that’s Lydia’s _tongue_ , holy _shit_ , and it only takes another few moments before she starts to come, thighs tensing, cunt clenching greedily around Lydia’s fingers. 

Lydia fucks her until she slumps back onto the mattress, loose-limbed. Then she climbs back up Allison’s body to kiss her. Allison can taste herself in Lydia’s mouth and yeah, she’s definitely not ready for this to be over.

She rolls them over, ending up pinning Lydia to the bed, who looks surprised before narrowing her eyes in anticipation. She gives her her best smirk, and leans in, kissing her way along her ear until she can breathe into her ear.

“Didn’t you say you needed help with Chemistry?”


End file.
